


Транзитная ночь

by MsFlaffy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fandom Kombat 2020, First Time, Flight Attendants, Other, Pilots, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Female Character, Uniform Kink
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:00:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26308213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFlaffy/pseuds/MsFlaffy
Summary: Команды на рейс всегда формируются почти случайным образом, но в этот раз всем исключительно повезло, или О том, как приятно и с пользой провести ночь между рейсами и узнать о себе много нового.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 12
Collections: Haikyuu Captains миди R — NC-21 2020, Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020





	Транзитная ночь

Куроо, вежливо позевывая, ждет, пока Савамура поставит сумку на ленту. Если вдруг прийти в себя в зале досмотра – ни за что не поймешь, где оказался. Одинаковое по всему свету пустое пространство внутри скорлупы, расчерченное линиями конвейеров и хвостами очередей. Пространство вне времени и места, оторванное от внешнего мира. Вежливые улыбки, стандартные вопросы, скользящие вдоль замков на сумке руки в белых перчатках. 

Куроо поворачивается спиной к служащему, терпеливо ждет, чтобы его ощупали бесстрастно, профессионально, и наконец оказывается перед дверями, за матовой бесцветностью которых прячется первозданный хаос терминала. Долгие минуты ожидания, пока остальные пилоты тоже получат свою дозу внимания, но вот все в сборе, можно идти. Даже здесь, где люди озабочены тем, что надо еще ухватить сувенир в последнюю минуту, или тем, что вылет рейса снова задерживается, где люди нервничают перед поездкой или печалятся о возвращении домой, где каждый, в общем-то, погружен в себя – на них обращают внимание. Рекламу можно снимать, думает Куроо, глядя на четкий профиль Савамуры на фоне рассеянного света из окон. Мужественная тоска во взгляде: жажда неба, желание оторваться от земли… На самом деле — раздражение из-за предполетных формальностей, которые опять затянутся, предвидение тяжелой работы. Кай – воплощение стоического спокойствия, Семи – элегантное равнодушие к романтике профессии… На самом деле – два коротких перелета за плечами, восемь часов в воображаемом мире аэропортов, так что оба ждут не дождутся, когда можно будет, сняв китель, упасть на койку. А было бы красиво: пронзительные взгляды в сторону летного поля, где дожидаются крылатые красавцы, четкий шаг – в рапиде, с плавным обходом камерой – и переливчато-пафосная музыка фоном. Как десятки, сотни, тысячи уже снятых рекламных роликов всего относящегося к «аэро», в полном соответствии со штампованностью индустрии. Жаль, погода подкачала: отблески закатного солнца добавили бы последние штрихи, сделав картину поистине эпической.

«Команда поддержки», как называют бортпроводников, уже расположилась в зале ожидания, но Куроо ждет еще одна неотъемлемая часть предполетной рутины. Отпустив Савамуру резвиться и наводить мосты, он задерживается у входа, чтобы ответить на звонок подальше от разговоров и назойливого скрежета принтера. Прижимая трубку плечом, роется в сумке, в нужные моменты издавая подобающие звуки. Много не требуется: выслушать, подтвердить, что все в порядке, в самолете нет бомб, да, конечно, он лично проверил исправность каждого прибора и механизма. Почувствовав скорый заход на второй круг, Куроо делает вид, что объявили начало брифинга, прощается, нажимает кнопку сброса и в то же мгновение слышит прохладный, искристый, как капель, смех. Он разворачивается на месте… но вопрос о том, кто смеялся, сразу становится неважен. 

Старшая смены разговаривает с Савамурой. Высокая, выше него даже без каблуков, тонкие, почти мальчишеские черты лица, строгая форменная юбка обтягивает узкие бедра, короткие каштановые волосы уложены плавной волной. Быстро убрав телефон, Куроо идет знакомиться. 

На то, чтобы покрутиться перед зеркалом, Ойкава уверенно отводит полчаса. Проверить, справляются ли со своей задачей килограммы средств для укладки, — как флапперши без них жили, уму непостижимо. Убедиться, что форма сидит идеально, не морщит в неположенных местах. Полюбоваться на новые чулки, идеально подходящие по оттенку. Оставшись довольна, Ойкава подхватывает чемодан и спешит вниз, где уже ждет такси. Жаль, что вылет ранним вечером: она любит ночной Токио, бесконечные вереницы фонарей, синхронно моргающие глаза на крышах высоток. Впрочем, постепенно густеющий перед закатом воздух — это тоже очень хорошо.

Паспортный контроль Ойкава даже не замечает. Аэропорты для нее — зона транзита, зона вечного движения, отсутствия чего-то постоянного. Она может остановиться в центре красивого зала, поднять лицо к сложному куполу, через который льется мягкий свет, но не запомнит деталей плетения стекла и металла. Может принять чашку кофе от скучающего между рейсами пассажира, но выбросит из головы все его слова, стоит прозвучать объявлению о посадке. Аэропорты — не более чем замкнутые пузыри междумирья, как бы ни старались доказать обратное. 

Экономкласс сегодня на Суге, поэтому у Ойкавы такое хорошее настроение. В его смену проблем обычно не бывает. Капитан Савамура пожимает руку крепко, отрывисто; сменщики, похоже, только что вернувшиеся из другого рейса, теперь тихо приходят в себя. Савамура машет рукой в сторону своего второго пилота — Куроо. Тот роется в сумке и говорит по телефону в стороне от веселящихся бортпроводников и принтера, который, усердно стрекоча, выплевывает сводку полета. Ойкава смотрит, как натягивается плотная ткань кителя на спине, оглядывает длинные ноги в безупречно сидящих брюках, удивленно приподнимает бровь на едва прикрытый фуражкой бардак на голове. В ответ на чью-то реплику Суга взрывается таким узнаваемым смехом, легким, серебристым; Куроо моментально поворачивается, но взглядом цепляется за Ойкаву. После секундной паузы закидывает сумку на плечо и в несколько шагов оказывается рядом. 

— Куроо Тецуро, второй пилот, — он коротко сжимает ладонь Ойкавы.

— Ойкава Тоору, — она чуть улыбается. — Мы позаботимся о вашем комфорте. 

У Савамуры смешинки в уголках рта; он очень старается их прятать, пока вместе с экипажем приветствует пассажиров, а Куроо у него за спиной время от времени что-то тихо говорит, склоняясь к самому уху и не спеша выпрямляться. Савамура вроде не меняется в лице, но Ойкаве кажется, будто ему трудно сдерживать смех, а может, ругательства. Будто не получается определиться, то ли загнать Куроо в кабину и захлопнуть дверь, то ли пнуть хорошенько. Впрочем, Савамура со всем справляется, идет на свое место, а Куроо оборачивается, и от его мимолетного взгляда по рукам бегут мурашки. 

Сразу после взлета вторая команда уходит отдыхать. Многие пассажиры, поужинав, укладываются спать, остальные утыкаются в мониторы; чтобы не заскучать окончательно, Ойкава помогает Суге, хотя в экономклассе дел тоже особо нет. Она надеется выудить из него что-нибудь про экипаж, но чертенок только отшучивается, хитро улыбаясь.

Пару раз Ойкава заходит в кабину, приносит ужин или кофе. Любой другой капитан — ну, кроме Ушиваки, и эту мысль приходится закусить лимоном, — уже давно играл бы в морской бой. Савамура, похоже, изучает полетные сводки или делает какие-то упражнения. И снова Ойкава замечает с трудом скрываемую улыбку, которая неумолимо появляется в ответ на реплики Куроо. Тот явно наслаждается полетом и компанией Савамуры, но при этом неизменно провожает Ойкаву усмешкой, от которой жарко и щекотно.

Вернувшись из очередного похода к Суге, Ойкава обнаруживает в бизнес-классе нового пассажира. Куроо смена не утомила: он удобно устроился в кресле, вытянул ноги и листает журнал. Ойкава привычно опускается рядом, отработанным жестом поправляя юбку, смотрит снизу вверх.

— Завтрак? — улыбается она, кладет руку на подлокотник, в каких-то сантиметрах от руки Куроо; волоски встают дыбом, электризуясь. 

Башня отеля, такая же безликая, как аэропорт у ее подножия, снаружи выглядит, должно быть, впечатляюще. Неон, блики, узоры из чередования светящихся и темных окон. Полотенце на широкой кровати сложено хитрыми складками; даже не взглянув, Ойкава рушит ненужное великолепие перед тем, как пойти в душ. Наконец-то можно вымыть из волос ядерную смесь мусса, геля и лака. Струи воды бьют по плечам, отзываясь короткими, в долю секунды, разрядами нетерпения. Давно ей не выпадало ничего приятного на транзитные сутки перед обратным рейсом. По телу расходится тепло, стоит вспомнить низкий, с едва заметной хрипотцой голос Куроо, которым тот все время, что они стояли в очереди на паспортный контроль, рассказывал свои планы на сегодняшнюю ночь и Ойкаву. 

Позволив волосам рассыпаться упрямыми завитками, Ойкава задумчиво садится перед чемоданом. Форму придется оставить: взгляд Куроо, оглаживавший ее бедра в туго натянутой юбке, сложно было не заметить. Но если надеть каблуки, она, пожалуй, окажется выше… Ничего, переживет, решает Ойкава, поправляет платок на шее и спускается в бар. 

Куроо ждет у стойки: китель расстегнут, галстука нет в помине, белый воротник рубашки не скрывает ключицы. Так он еще привлекательнее, хотя даже на борту самолета в его форме, вроде застегнутой на все пуговицы, была какая-то небрежность. Ойкава присаживается на соседний стул, скрестив ноги у лодыжек, плавным движением уводит у Куроо явно нетронутый бокал. Казалось бы, зачем тратить время на прелюдии, но ожидание, предвкушение только сильнее заводит. Ойкава улыбается, делает первый обжигающий глоток. 

В тихой беседе каждое слово — как ласка, незаметная окружающим. Куроо говорит о дальних рейсах и чужих городах, о слепящем вечернем солнце и бесконечном закате, незаметно перетекающем в рассвет. Говорит тихо, так, что приходится придвигаться ближе, пока слова на самом деле не становятся лаской, ложащейся на кожу вместе с теплом дыхания. Скоро, очень скоро дискомфорт от строгой формы перевесит это тягучее, ирреальное желание продлить момент, не расставаться с привкусом трав и можжевельника на языке. Куроо чувствует настроение, подыгрывает, с каждой минутой плотнее оплетая вниманием, случайными вроде бы прикосновениями, полушепотом, но при этом оставляет за Ойкавой право закончить эпизод. Что ей, конечно же, прекрасно известно.

— Кстати, — говорит она, хотя это совершенно некстати. — Должен предупредить. 

Поза меняется, голос становится ниже; Куроо немного растерянно прищуривается. 

— Все твои планы остаются в силе, — Ойкава еще придвигается так, чтобы губы почти касались щеки Куроо; плечи у того напрягаются, но он не отстраняется, поэтому Ойкава ставит ему плюсик. — Но я сам жду не дождусь, когда смогу тебя трахнуть. 

Она слышит, как сбивается дыхание Куроо, и улыбается самой обворожительной своей улыбкой, возвращаясь к обычной манере. 

Куроо слегка выбит из колеи. И, что уж там, заинтригован. Зная, что вряд ли сможет делать это незаметно, он не присматривается, взамен оценивая свои ощущения. Ойкава ему по-прежнему нравится, и его ожидания становятся похожи на игристое вино: яркие, щекотные, нетерпеливые. 

И вот он сидит на краю огромной высокой постели, а Ойкава опускается рядом на корточки, совсем как в самолете, тем же отточенным движением разглаживает несуществующие морщинки на юбке, так же смотрит снизу вверх. Но, в отличие от полутемного салона, сейчас не собирается принимать его заказы на вечер.

— Даже не знаю, — задумчиво говорит она. — Ужасно хочется тебя раздеть.

— Не вижу препятствий, — Куроо легко пожимает плечами, прослеживает пальцем складки повязанного на шее платка в корпоративных цветах. 

— Но так тоже очень хорошо, — едва ли не капризно жалуется Ойкава. 

— Мы никуда не спешим. И я, знаешь, испытываю похожие терзания.

А еще его снедает любопытство. Приятно, конечно, было рисовать в воображении, как он разведет Ойкаве бедра, как погрузится языком в горячее, влажное, прячущееся за пока что плотно сомкнутыми губами, слизывая солоноватый вкус. Воспоминания легко приходили на ум вместе с призрачными, но знакомыми ощущениями. Приятно, хотя в общем и целом предсказуемо. Теперь же получается опираться только на картинки из интернета, да и то… Не сказать чтобы он увлекался чем-то помимо стандартного гетеро, так, попадалось пару раз. Поэтому весь его чувственный опыт однозначно грозится быть новым, неизведанным.

— Охотно верю, — хитро улыбается Ойкава, поднимая взгляд. — Поиграем? Что уйдет первым?

Платок, пожалуй… Но тут же Куроо представляет обнаженные плечи, грудь Ойкавы, ровно-светлую кожу, а на этом фоне — яркий росчерк на шее.

— Китель.

Ойкава едва заметно меняет позу, встав на колени, расправляет плечи. Пальцы неспешно расстегивают металлические пуговицы, обводят выпуклые полусферы, словно на поверхности — важные сообщения азбукой Брайля, а не какой-то абстрактный узор. Справившись с застежкой, она поводит плечами, избавляясь от тяжелой ткани, успевшей примять тонкую блузку. 

— Мой ход. Брюки.

Куроо поднимает бровь. 

— Вот так сразу?

— Не пойми меня неправильно, — говорит Ойкава. — Эти стрелки — просто эротический сон любого уважающего себя подростка. Но верхняя часть гардероба… — она задумывается на секунду, подбирая слова, облизывается. — Удачно дополнит картину.

Сказано — сделано. Куроо падает на спину, расстегивает ремень, молнию, стаскивает брюки вместе с бельем до бедер, прогибаясь в пояснице.

— Кнопка вызова бортпроводника. Не уверен, что справлюсь сам. Поможете?

Ойкава фыркает, грациозно поднимается и встает над ним, скрестив руки на груди.

— Сперва дайте насладиться зрелищем.

Куроо может только догадываться, что она видит. Раскинувшиеся полы кителя, сбившаяся белая рубашка, не совсем прикрывающая — ладно, совсем не прикрывающая — привставший член. Куроо очень старался сдерживаться и думать о постороннем последние полчаса. Насмотревшись, Ойкава решительно берется за пояс брюк, тянет на себя; от ее прохладных рук по телу бегут мурашки. Она снимает одну брючину, придерживая ногу под коленом, вторую, не преминув огладить напряженную икру и четкую линию вдоль голени. Куроо, приподнявшись на локтях, решает, что между его колен Ойкава смотрится особенно хорошо.

— Я беру паузу, — он садится, притягивает Ойкаву чуть ближе. Шелк под ладонями прохладный, скользит так восхитительно, что хочется и насладиться этим скольжением, и впиться пальцами, чтобы затормозить, не сорваться… Ойкава подается вперед с довольным: «Ммффф», отзываясь на усилившийся нажим. 

После совершенной гладкости рельефный рубчик юбки кажется наждачкой. Но под ней — крепкие бедра, незаметное кружево чулка... Куроо клишированным, веками отработанным движением находит нижний край и, нырнув под него, ведет вверх, собирая плотные весомые складки, пока кончики пальцев не доходят до чуть колкого кружева. Он следует вдоль этой линии, не поднимаясь выше, вдыхает тепло и аромат, для которых легкая ткань не преграда. Касается губами этой ткани, тела под ней. Ойкава запускает руки ему в волосы, прижимая крепче, а через секунду отрывает от себя.

— Пауза закончена.

— Тогда раздевайся, — говорит Куроо и откидывается на руки.

Ойкава раздевается. Так же неспешно, пуговка за пуговкой, — а потом блузка мягко льется на пол, ложится у ног. От того, как Ойкава избавляется от юбки, у Куроо едва не встает окончательно и бесповоротно. Если бы он мог сам ее стянуть, чувствуя сопротивление идеально посаженной, натянутой до предела ткани… Но нет, просто смотреть — отдельное удовольствие. Белье на Ойкаве темное, с отливом цвета морской волны. Она отворачивается, тоже клишированным, но неизменно волнующим движением расстегивает крючки, пока Куроо смотрит на почти сошедшиеся лопатки; большими пальцами цепляет кружевную полоску, начинает приспускать, но останавливается.

— Не открывай глаза, пока я не скажу.

Куроо слышит едва различимый шепот ткани по коже, довольное: «О-о-о» Ойкавы, затем, в паузе, не слышит вроде бы ничего. А когда по разрешению открывает глаза, успевает с удивлением увидеть — действительно увидеть, — как по всему телу пробегает дрожь.

— Просто кайф.

Ойкава снова сладко передергивается, поворачивается к нему, так что теперь Куроо видит ее всю. Небольшая аккуратная грудь с бледно-розовыми сосками, четкий, но не перекачанный пресс, небольшой аккуратный член, явно обрадовавшийся свободе после полсуток, если не больше, в утягивающем белье. Под изучающим взглядом Ойкава подбоченивается.

— Сейчас я скажу, что твоим мечтам, о которых ты даже не знал, не суждено сбыться. Не сегодня, во всяком случае. Но поверь, для первого раза тебе хватит.

— Я… — Куроо пытается переварить. — Не знал и не знаю. — Словно очнувшись, он нетерпеливо подается вперед. — Иди уже сюда...

У Ойкавы мужская сила, заметная в каждой мышце поджарого тела, зато женственные, мягкие повадки. Она сладко улыбается, говорит:

— Прости, повозилась бы дольше, вот только так хочу тебя, сил нет, — и разводит пальцы, растягивая Куроо.

Китель она не позволила снять, но, хотя сомнение в работе экспресс-химчистки заглянуло ненадолго, Куроо очень быстро стало все равно. Велев лечь на подушки, Ойкава коленом раскинула его бедра, по-хозяйски устроилась между ними. Расстегнула рубашку на несколько пуговиц снизу, провела языком дорожку от паха к пупку, вдоль тонкой полоски волос, еще выше, до сошедшейся на груди белой ткани. Прикусила кожу под грудью, изредка сменяя давление на мимолетные прикосновения языка, позволяя легкому дискомфорту стать тянущей болью, красноватому следу — синяком. Взяла Куроо в руку, в ладонь, полную уже согретой душистой смазки, и ни мыслей, ни сомнений вообще не осталось.

И вот теперь Куроо разводит колени шире, ерзает, не в силах не толкнуться вперед, когда Ойкава то едва касается члена самыми кончиками сосков, то прижимается, придерживая его в ложбинке между крепких грудей.

— Полагаюсь на твой опыт, — находит он силы ответить, а Ойкава смеется.

— Китель долой. Рубашку тоже. И на живот.

Когда Куроо выполняет все приказы и, устроившись на подушках, нетерпеливо смотрит через плечо, Ойкава пару секунд возится с презервативом, седлает бедра Куроо и медленно, очень медленно вытягивается, ложась сверху.

— Вот уж не ожидала от рутинного транзита, — шепчет она в самое ухо. Куроо вроде бы чувствует твердые горошины сосков, чуть проскальзывающие по спине вместе с дыханием; возможно, понимает или предполагает, что ее член лежит как раз между его ягодиц, но в целом контакта настолько много, что мозг не может обработать все как следует. Тем более будучи отягощенным предвкушением следующего хода. Ойкава приподнимается на руках — парадоксально, чувства лишь обостряются, стекаясь туда, где тела по-прежнему соприкасаются. Целует — вернее, столь же обстоятельно, как делала на груди, засасывает кожу на загривке, оставляя метки ровно под линией воротника и вниз по позвоночнику. Куроо то горбится, то прогибается, не зная, как заставить ее не тянуть больше, о чем попросить.

— Так мы сегодня… — выдыхает он и срывается на стон, потому что Ойкава сжимает зубы чуть резче, чуть сильнее, — будем трахаться?

— О, ну, если ты настаиваешь, — тут же отвечает Ойкава, а через секунду Куроо чувствует давление — не такое, как было с пальцами. Подстраивается, стараясь принять, раскрыться, но ему особо не позволяют. Ойкава едва начинает входить, и сразу останавливается; одной рукой гладит Куроо по спине, коротко царапает ногтями затылок. Куроо недовольно поводит плечами, Ойкава погружается еще немного, снова выскальзывает. Эти движения дразнят, распаляют; Куроо чуть приподнимается и слышит смешок. Удобнее уперевшись ладонями, Ойкава неторопливо скользит внутрь… Опускается всем весом, уже не подаваясь назад, — одним долгим, плавным движением, — и замирает, крепко прижавшись пахом. Куроо вздрагивает, когда по плечам проходится резкий выдох; спустя пару ударов сердца Ойкава начинает покачивать бедрами, очень мелко, сперва практически неощутимо, но постепенно от этих движений становится жарко. Куроо подхватывает их ритм, невольно начинает подаваться навстречу. Тогда Ойкава, фыркнув, опять вытягивается сверху, не давая пошевелиться. Она кусает и вылизывает Куроо плечи, не переставая трахать его — неглубоко, раздражающе, позволяя со всей яркостью представить эти мелкие волны. 

— Сильнее, — просит он. Ойкава двигается шире, более размашисто, вбиваясь с силой. Так хорошо; Куроо утыкается в подушку, понимая, что каждый выдох срывается на стон, но Ойкава кладет руку на затылок:

— Не прячься. Хочу слышать. 

Подумаешь. Куроо тоже много чего хочет; он прогибается, разводит ноги шире, потому что член настойчиво требует внимания. 

— Эй, — смеется Ойкава. — Руки так, чтобы я их видела. 

Куроо упирается лбом в подушку, мотает головой, но Ойкава не намерена терпеть непослушание. 

— Ну?

Куроо глухо стонет, но слушается, ерзает, пытаясь устроиться удобнее. Ойкава тоже меняет позу, подстраиваясь, а когда в следующий раз толкается глубже, Куроо вскидывается, изумленно ахнув. 

— Во-от она, моя сладкая, — довольно мурлычет Ойкава. Кажется, нервную систему вот-вот замкнет, причем Куроо прекрасно осознает, что Ойкава перегружает ее намеренно — укусами, поцелуями, жарким шепотом, — только легче от понимания не становится. Каждый раз, как она упирается в одну и ту же точку, Куроо встряхивает, к напряжению, которое копится внутри, добавляется еще одна капля, следом еще одна… А когда Ойкава снова входит до конца и замирает, давит, едва-едва покачиваясь, капля превращается в волну, которая проносится по телу, до самых кончиков пальцев. Куроо выгибается, стонет, сжимается вокруг Ойкавы; та сбивается с ритма, ругается сквозь зубы, кончая, но держит крепко, до синяков, не позволяя соскользнуть. 

Когда дрожь проходит, она выдыхает, разжимает пальцы. Куроо перекатывается на чистые простыни; Ойкава тут же устраивается сверху, кладет подбородок на руки, смотрит внимательно. 

— Ну как? 

— Сойдет, — выдыхает Куроо и с удивлением откашливается: получается одно слабое сипение. — Для первого раза. 

Ойкава хохочет, довольно жмурясь, целует его, до куда дотягивается — куда-то в бок. 

Какое-то время они, кажется, дремлют, пока Ойкава не потягивается и не сползает с Куроо, становясь на колени, а потом садясь на пятки. 

— Я в душ. 

Куроо смотрит, как она уходит в ванную, цепляется взглядом за крепкие мышцы на плечах, изгиб позвоночника, ямочки над ягодицами. Со спины она выглядит не по-женски. Красивая, лениво думает Куроо и проваливается в сон. 

Ойкава спит, закинув на Куроо руку, но просыпается, когда он пытается дотянуться до телефона. Из-под не до конца опущенной шторы в комнату пробирается слабый свет не то раннего утра, не то пасмурного дня. 

— Прости, — виновато шепчет Куроо. 

— Ммм, — Ойкава потягивается, прижимаясь к нему по всей длине, от груди до колен. — Ты проснулся? Хочешь меня трахнуть?

По взгляду понятно, что можно было не спрашивать. 

Пока Куроо плещется в ванной, Ойкава раскидывается на всю кровать и лениво поглаживает себя. Она пока сонная, расслабленная, так что хочется чего-то неторопливого, чувственного… Впрочем, это может в любой момент измениться. В памяти всплывают фрагменты вчерашнего вечера: голос Куроо поверх неразборчивого тихого гула залов аэропорта, низкий долгий стон, который не получилось спрятать в подушках, рваный ритм дыхания, то частящий, то уже успокоившийся, размеренный. Сильное тело под ее руками, крепкое и в то же время податливое, вверенное ей на какое-то время. Она не знает, чего Куроо ожидал, но вроде бы не разочаровался. 

Вернувшись в комнату, он садится рядом на пятки и наблюдает. Ойкава отводит колено в сторону, раскрывается, чтобы ему было лучше видно. Почему бы не устроить небольшое шоу, а сомнений в том, что оно будет очень небольшим, нет никаких. Достаточно встретить взгляд Куроо — жадный и не то чтобы нетерпеливый, нет… Он готов немного подождать, разжечь аппетит, но излишне затягивать точно не станет. Просто, остановив Ойкаву, сделает все, как сам хочет. 

Пальцы скользят вниз по члену, дальше по мошонке, и еще дальше. Средним Ойкава обводит круг, слегка оттягивая края входа, медленно погружает внутрь, из-под ресниц следя за реакцией. Она видит, как зрачки мгновенно заливают радужку чернотой, как сбивается дыхание и дергается от прихлынувшей крови член. Лимит Куроо, пожалуй, почти исчерпан, ему надоело быть просто наблюдателем. Нужны настоящие ощущения, собственные. И да, Ойкава тоже невыносимо хочет Куроо в себе, но дразнить, знать, что он едва сдерживается, чертовски приятно. 

Хотя выбирать уже не ей. Когда она собирается добавить второй палец, Куроо перехватывает запястье, осторожно отводит в сторону и, крепко прижав к постели, другой рукой сам берется за дело.

Тонкие красивые пальцы Ойкавы испачканы в смазке, но смотрятся, на удивление, еще лучше. Наманикюренные ногти притягивают внимание, рисуя воображаемые дорожки вдоль вен, все четче проступающих сквозь тонкую кожу. Куроо смотрит, пока хватает терпения, но ему самому хочется обхватить ее ладонью, сравнить, как ощущается, когда — не с собой. Узнать бы, пусть примерно, каково вчера было растягивать его тугие, непривычные к таким действиям мышцы. 

Ойкава безропотно отдается ему в руки, только устраивается удобнее, выгибается и довольно мурлычет:

— Какие классные у тебя пальцы, Куроо-чан. Можно не париться с партнерами.

Куроо хмыкает, склоняется ниже, ведет языком вдоль ствола Ойкавы — это ему тоже безумно интересно. Он привык пробовать партнерш на вкус, любит вязкую терпкость на языке, но пока не решил, хочет ли брать в рот, а уж тем более в горло. Он слизывает выступившую каплю, осторожно, на пробу, обхватывает головку. А губы как-то сами скользят ниже, и Куроо понимает, что наслаждается ощущением упругой твердости, плавности рельефа, шелковистой кожей. Ойкава ахает, приподнимает бедра в попытке продлить контакт, недовольно стонет, когда не удается.

— Самой с собой скучновато, не думаешь?

Смех Ойкавы, особенно когда срывается на судорожный вдох и громкий, бесстыжий стон, ему тоже очень нравится. 

В конце концов, она теряет терпение, выворачивается из-под Куроо, снова садится ему на бедра, теперь лицом к лицу. Не тратя времени на разговоры и уговоры, берет его в руку, направляя в себя. И это… Немного иначе, немного не то, к чему он привык. С другими партнершами ему не доводилось попробовать, поэтому ощущения буквально захлестывают. Как тесно, как он чувствует Ойкаву изнутри и себя в ней. Ойкава двигается на нем, опускаясь постепенно, не стремясь дойти до конца, не сразу, но все же понемногу принимая глубже. Потом наклоняется, целует, а когда ответные поцелуи Куроо идут дальше по шее и на грудь, выгибается:

— Как же хорошо… 

Ее член мажет по животу Куроо, оставляя влажные прохладные следы, и каждый раз он чувствует всплеск удовольствия, которое накапливается, испытывая выдержку на прочность. Понимает ли это Ойкава, обращает ли внимание на то, как он становится еще крепче в ней, наливаясь возбуждением? Впрочем, она сама уже близко. Пальцы до боли сжимаются на плечах, расцвечивая их синяками, и каждый выдох срывается на стон. 

— Давай, кончай в меня, — шепчет она. — Мне так нравится. 

И Куроо просто не может не послушаться, а Ойкава замедляется, буквально высасывая из него оргазм, стараясь продлить, усилить; кладет руку поверх руки Куроо, и после пары резких, сильных движений ее сперма брызгает Куроо на грудь. Хотя картину не назовешь непривычной, понимание того, что эти потеки, такие белые на смуглой коже, не его, отчего-то полностью меняет восприятие. 

Ойкава выдыхает, сладко потягиваясь всем телом, даже не соскользнув с Куроо — ощущения странные, немного болезненные, но в то же время где-то в глубине прячется предчувствие, возможность немного иного наслаждения, — растирает потемневшие пятна на его плечах. 

— Ухх. Увлеклась немного, ужасно стыдно. 

Стыдно ей, как же. Куроо сильно подозревает, что она предпочла бы оставить следы где-нибудь на самом видном месте. И пусть; он не против. 

До обратного рейса есть еще несколько часов, но теперь Куроо не знает, как следует поступить дальше. Уйти к себе? Остаться здесь? Предложить заказать еду в номер или пригласить Ойкаву вниз, в ресторан? Любой вариант, кроме первого, его устроит. Сама Ойкава не дает никаких подсказок, лежит рядом, почти сверху, рассматривая его — не с пристрастием, не настолько пристально, чтобы стало неуютно, но все же достаточно внимательно. 

— А этот твой Савамура, — вдруг спрашивает она. — Он что, женат? 

— Мой?.. — теряется Куроо. — Кажется, нет, не помню, а что вдруг? 

— Да просто думаю, почему ты не с ним. 

Куроо хмурится. 

— Я с тобой. Тебе не нравится? 

Ойкава смеется. 

— Очень нравится. Не отказалась бы от такого транзита ни при каких условиях, — она подпирает голову рукой. — Но вопрос остается. 

— Ну, я вроде как… По девушкам? — предполагает Куроо, стараясь сделать слова больше утверждением, чем вопросом, но с Ойкавой такой фокус не пройдет. Она фыркает:

— Угу, конечно. Ладно, дело твое, просто правда очень странно. 

— Да с чего ты взяла вообще? — отпирается Куроо. — Мы с ним летаем вместе раз в пару месяцев, мне даже в голову не приходило. С его стороны я тоже никаких намеков не замечал. 

Ойкава задумывается. 

— Пожалуй. В это верится легко. Но со стороны кое-что видится лучше. Даже когда сознательно в голову не приходит, — она молчит пару секунд, потом добавляет: — Я думаю, если ты предложишь, он не откажет. 

Куроо так и подмывает спросить, где она увидела желание что-то предлагать Савамуре. Да, ему нравится того подкалывать, нравится получать сперва тщательно скрываемую усмешку и невозмутимые ответы, потом короткие вспышки раздражения. Ждать, когда же рванет наконец. Нравится улыбка, уверенное спокойствие… Черт, думает Куроо, резко осаживая себя. Но мысль уже зацепилась, и от очень интересного обратного рейса он, судя по всему, не открестится. 

Ойкава тем временем переворачивается на спину, откатываясь на край кровати, снова потягивается: не торопясь, обстоятельно, напрягая и расслабляя каждую мышцу. 

— Время завтрака, — заявляет она. — Здесь или в ресторане? 

Куроо пожимает плечами. Ему все равно, но Ойкава, поразмыслив, решает. 

— Ресторан, — объявляет она. — Если повезет, столкнемся с прекрасным капитаном, узнаем, как он провел ночь и какие у него планы на жизнь после возвращения в аэропорт приписки. 

Возможно, это не очень хорошая идея. Он встретил Ойкаву лишь вчера, поэтому понятия не имеет, на что она способна. К чему планирует привести потенциально очень взрывоопасную ситуацию. Но любопытство — как и еще что-то, к чему он предпочитает пока не присматриваться — нашептывает, что стоит согласиться. 

Ойкава, по-прежнему наблюдавшая за ним, только теперь уже особо не скрывая своего веселья, опять фыркает. 

— Предложила бы душ, но подозреваю, что тогда до завтрака не дойдет. Так что выметайся пока, а через полчаса встретимся внизу. Идет? 

— Идет, — говорит Куроо, но вставать не спешит, глядя, как она будто бы нехотя слезает с кровати и, показав на прощание «викторию» через плечо, скрывается в ванной. 

Завтрак обещает быть интересным вне зависимости от того, встретят они Савамуру или нет. А уж следующие несколько часов до отлета, как надеется Куроо, вообще никак с ним связаны не будут. 

Он тоже скатывается с кровати и идет собирать свою одежду по комнате.


End file.
